


Hush

by extemporaneousanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Sex, Innuendo, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Sex, Sexual Jokes, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Volleyball, so much gay, yes there will be smut later on in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extemporaneousanime/pseuds/extemporaneousanime
Summary: Daichi is entering his 3rd and final year of high school. new year, new people, and a new teacher. Daichi and his class ended up with the newest teacher, a 23 year old recent university grad, Sugawara Koushi or Sugawara Sensei.maybe finally having a good looking teacher will make Daichi actually focus...or not.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> alright welcome, this will be a multiple part story so be patient with updates.

Daichi walked into his classroom, the classroom that he'll be sitting in till graduation. he sat down in an empty seat in the 3 row, he looked around for Asahi yet couldn't find him 'he probably isn't here yet' he thought till he saw him walk right through the door.

"Asahi! hey man." Daichi said turning to him with a smile. 

Asahi looked over to where he heard his name and saw Daichi with a smile. "oh hey Daichi" he said with his own smile. 

soon the bell had rung and everyone scurried to their seats as their teacher had walked in. he had silvery grey hair and a bright smile. he also looked quite young. he was, honestly, in Daichi's opinion gorgeous, but he wont share that opinion with anyone anytime soon.

the young teacher walked over to his large desk and leaned against the edge of it facing his class. "Hello, i am Sugawara and this is my first year teaching, so lets make it a good one." he said to his class, flashing another bright smile at the end.

while the rest of the class returned the hello to Sugawara Sensei Daichi just sat there...kinda speechless. was it wrong to think about how hot your teacher is? Daichi didn't know but all he knew is that he couldn't get that smile out of his head...heck he was in for an interesting year. 

"so in the class, class 4, we have rules. yes yes i know rules are quite boring and I'm sure if not all but most of you know how you're supposed to act, but i am required to go over how you all must behave." Sugawara said reaching behind him for a paper that was on his desk. "alright so, i wont tolerate disrespect to me or your fellow classmates, i may not look very intimidating but you don't want to get one my bad side. also respect the classroom, keep it clean and pick up after yourself, i am not your mom, i will not clean up your messes." he said looking back down at the paper again. "so yeah that's basically it. i didn't feel like making specific rules, you all are 17 or 18 you should know how to act." he said looking up from his gaze at the paper.

Daichi's eyes were still fixated on the good looking man in front of him, now he wishes he chose a seat on the front row instead of the third. 

"any questions about the rules?" Sugawara asked. everyone looked around at each other to see if anyone was going to ask a question, but it seems everyone was too shy to ask one due to there being no raised hands. "cool. so I expect you all to act your age if not older. you are the oldest in the school so set an example to the younger students. lunch everyday is at 11:45 am till 12:45 pm. you are free to go anywhere on campus during lunch."  Sugawara said to his class as he walked around his desk and took a seat behind it.

~~~~

long awaited lunch had finally come. Daichi had brought out his lunch that his loving mother had made for him, yes his mom still made his lunch for him. he had it set on his desk and he waved Asahi to come and eat lunch with him. Asahi scooted his chair over to Daichi's desk setting his lunch on it too.

"Sugawara Sensei seems cool don't you think." Asahi said looking at Daichi with a smile. oh hell yeah Daichi thought he was cool, why wouldn't he. Daichi couldn't help but think of all of Sugawara Sensei's cool and wonderful features, yet it was only the first day so not all of their new teacher's personality has been revealed, yet.

"Daichi, Dude. Hellloooo?" Asahi said trying to get Daichi's attention, which didn't work for 5 whole minutes till Daichi had stopped thinking about the young teacher. "oh shit sorry man." Daichi said returning from 'Sugawara Sensei land' in his head.  Heck who knew a teacher could fuck him up this bad, but this probably wont be the baddest he'll fuck him up because later on this year well he'll definitely fuck him up in many ways (wink wonk), but Daichi doesn't know that yet.

"anyways yeah he does seem cool" Daichi said shoving food in his mouth to shut him up before he said anything else that he thought about Sugawara. Asahi was his best friend, but he didn't need to know EVERYTHING about Daichi, hell Asahi doesn't even know that he's gay. Daichi didn't know why he was still hiding in the closet, the entire volleyball team was gay so they'd all most likely accept him. but he still kept it to himself.

"yeah hes very chill, plus hes honestly quite good looking." Asahi said and chewed on a bite of rice. "i know right, he's fucki-." Daichi stopped himself before he finished what he was saying. Asahi looked at him confused but didn't bother to ask. Daichi was just glad he wasn't the only one that noticed Sugawara's good looks.

"anyways we start Volleyball practice tomorrow, correct?" Asahi asked to drive the topic of of the good looking teacher. "yup! man i don't know how I'm gonna do at being captain but i guess i was chosen for a reason." Daichi said smiling at Asahi as he took a bite of his lunch.

~~~~

and like that it was finally the end of the school day. the bell rung signaling for everyone to get out till the next morning where the school doors will be open and waiting for them. Daichi decided to walk home with Nishinoya and Asahi. 

the walk home was eventful, Noya was rambling on and on as Daichi and Asahi would exchange funny looks while Noya was talking up a storm. Daichi didn't know how Asahi dealt with Noya, but love is weird, i guess there had to be something about Noya that just made Asahi love him so much.

they arrived at Asahi's house first and Noya went inside with Asahi as Daichi waved them goodbye and begun walking to his house that was just down the street. Daichi knew why Noya went inside with Asahi, but he wont mention it, good thing Asahi's parents get home from work late or else...well, lets just say studying is not the thing that they'd be hearing. 

Daichi had finally reached his own doorstep, put his key in the lock and opened the door walking in. his parents also usually worked late but sometimes his parents would come home early but today they worked a normal long day, that's why the house was dead silent, all that was heard was Daichi walking upstairs to his bedroom.

Daichi huffed as he dropped his bag to the floor and flopped down onto his bed with a groan as his face hit his freshly washed comforter. his mom may make his lunch but he was responsible for his own laundry and so the bedding was washed the day before, thus why it smelled so clean. 

Daichi sat up and stood up from his bed moving to his desk dragging his bag across the floor with him. he sat at his desk and opened his laptop and went onto Facebook. he typed in a name, a name he had recently learned, Sugawara. he didn't know his teachers first name so he had to scroll through a fair number of Sugawaras till he saw one that had a profile picture that looked exactly like his teacher. he clicked on it opening up the profile of Sugawara Koushi. is it bad to Facebook stalk your teacher? probably, but Daichi wanted to learn more about him so he did it anyways, as long as he didn't accidentally like or comment something he'd be fine and wont get caught.

Daichi scrolled through Sugawara's Facebook profile for a strong hour, yeah an hour, he looked at his photos, and his posts reading every last one of them. he had learned that Sugawara had a best friend name Ennoshita Chikara and a friend named Tanaka Ryuunosuke. he also learned that Sugawara had a very good sense of style, is quite funny and is openly gay. 'hell can he get any better?' Daichi thought to himself scrolling back to the top of Sugawara's profile. he could say that was a success, even though he wasn't looking for anything in particular, but he's glad he found out this stuff. 

how much will he learn as this year goes on? Daichi hopes he learns a lot.

~~~~

a month has passed since the first day of school. Daichi loved every second in the classroom, it meant he could look at his handsome teacher that he had small crush on, he knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it. the thing is, Daichi wasn't doing so well grade wise. he was failing in writing and mathematics, which was very, very bad, especially since the school year had only just begun and he was already failing. 

his parents were upset and disappointed, usually he did well in every subject but this year that was different, and Daichi knew why he was failing. 

Sugawara Sensei was why he was failing, also writing and mathematics he found quite boring so he would usually just stare at Sugawara Sensei and space out into 'Sugawara Sensei land.' during those subjects. this teacher was starting to become a slight obsession, though Daichi would never admit it. 

the school day had finished with the final bell chiming and everyone walking out. as Daichi was about to walk out, Sugawara Sensei had pulled him back into the classroom by his back pack strap practically dragging him making Daichi stumble back into the classroom.

"i need to speak with you, about your grades." Sugawara said as he walked to his desk picking up a paper and walking back over to Daichi. Daichi swallowed a lump in his throat and watched as Sugawara came back over to him.

"I'm not happy about your grades in writing and mathematics, you're failing them Daichi." Daichi sighed looking down at his feet not knowing how to reply.

"so you're going to start staying after school for tutorials. i already talked to your volleyball supervisor and we worked out days that you can stay after which are on days that you don't have after school volleyball practice. he told me a lot about your team and how great of a captain you are, but failing classes is not something a captain should be doing, so i'm going to help you with these tutorials." Sugawara said looking at Daichi with a sympathetic smile as he knew Daichi didn't like having this talk. "OK, so i guess we start tomorrow?" Daichi asked looking back up a bit. 

Daichi wasn't very found about having to stay after school, but being with Sugawara Sensei made it a bit better. "yup! i already called and talked to your parents about it." Sugawara answered with another smile yet this one was sincere instead of sympathetic. 

"well you best be off" Sugawara said.

"alright, see you tomorrow Sugawara Sensei!" Daichi said with a wave and jogged out to go find his friends and he eventually caught up to them and they all walked to the gym for volleyball practice.

Sugawara leaned back in his desk chair, he sighed and sifted through his desk full of papers to find his phone. he couldn't help but smile about his student, yet he didn't know why. he just knew Daichi was cute and he shouldn't think that of a student, but he did anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first tutorial is quite...interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huehuehuehuehue lol this chapter is quite the tease.

Sugawara sat in his small, but not too small, one person apartment. being a fresh university grad not too long ago and a teacher for only so far a month inst enough to get him a house, but he didn't need a house, he thought it was too much space for one person so he stuck with a nice little apartment. 

he was sat on his couch with papers all over on the coffee table. he was grading a mathematics quiz that they had taken today and he was also looking up work sheets on his laptop for Daichi to do tomorrow at his first tutorial. multitasking, he had learned that multitasking is basically how teachers work and live, and man it was kinda difficult but he could still handle it.

he sipped his coffee and continued scrolling through math sheets on the internet, he had finally found some that were on what they have been learning, so he put his coffee down and printed them. he went to the printer and pulled them out checking that they all printed and they did.

he continued grading till he finished, once finished  he checked his phone seeing that it was 11:28 pm.  he hadn't even had dinner yet because he lost track of time while grading, Sugawara wasn't the best at keeping track of time and he knew it. 

he got up from the couch and walked to his small kitchen, he opened up the pantry and got out bread then opening the fridge grabbing ham and cheese. he didn't feel like really cooking since it was so late so he just made a sandwich and stood at the counter and ate it while going through his Facebook feed, he felt old using Facebook so much, even though he's far from old. he had Instagram and Snapchat but he didn't really follow many people on either so he just mainly used Facebook, it kept him up to date with his family and how his parents were doing.

as he was scrolling along through his Facebook feed, taking a bite of sandwich every few moments, he looked through his 'people you may know' thing seeing some people from when he was in high school, yet not wanting to dabble in the past he skipped past them. as he was scrolling along he saw a familiar face and name. Daichi Sawamura, his profile was a picture of him playing volleyball, go fucking figure. his mom probably took the picture. 

Sugawara tapped on Daichi's profile, 'just don't get caught snooping around your students profile and you're fine.' he thought as he scrolled through Daichi's few posts. Daichi didn't use Facebook too often, he mainly used Instagram and Snapchat. Daichi had a few posts about volleyball and family and friends but that was all.

 Sugawara looked at the pictures, noticing his students Asahi and Kiyoko in some of them guessing that they were friends with Daichi. he then found one of them all, during summer, at the beach together, the first thing Sugawara's eyes were lead to was Daichi's bare chest. Daichi was definitely well built for an 18 year old, Sugawara couldn't help looking at it for a few extra minutes, he had quite a good looking student. Sugawara's eyes wandered the rest of Daichi in the photo, he could definitely tell that Daichi needed new swim trunks because well, they looked quite tight in some areas, well one area. maybe Daichi was just too big for those trunks, in that area.

Sugawara had to practically peel his eyes off the screen to get himself to stop, he looked at the captions of the photos and it was just some funny little caption followed by some emoji. 

Sugawara clicked his phone off walking to the bathroom.

~~~~

the school day flew by fast for both Daichi and Sugawara and soon the bell had rung and students flee'd from their classes all going home, except Daichi. he stayed in his seat with his chin resting on his palm. 

"alright Daichi, i have a few work sheets and stuff that i printed last night for us to work on." Sugawara said with a smile making his way to Daichi's desk. he pulled a chair from another desk up to Daichi's desk and sat on it setting the work sheets on the desk.

"Ok" Daichi said taking a quick glance at Sugawara first then down to the sheets now on his desk, he honestly didn't know what the fuck was on the sheets, he just looked at them trying to make some sense out of them. "so do you see anything on the sheets that you know how to do?" Sugawara asked looking at Daichi, the sheets, then back at Daichi. Daichi hesitantly shook his head no. Daichi felt stupid, he didn't want his teacher, that he had a damn crush on, to think he was stupid.

Sugawara sighed and pointed at the first problem, "its just some basic calculus. see here" he said as he took Daichi's pencil. Sugawara solved the problem and explained to Daichi how he did it. Daichi watched intently at the paper watching Sugawara write and listening to his words, he was tempted to look up at Sugawara but he didn't because he knew if he did then he'd never be able return to the paper.

"and so that is how that type of problem is solved. do you think you understand enough to solve the next one?" Sugawara asked. Daichi looked at the next question, he noticed that he had to use integral calculus to solve this one like Sugawara had done just before except using different numbers of course. Daichi asked for the pencil and Sugawara handed it to him, Daichi began to do as he was shown using the new numbers. soon he had it figured out. 

"alright that's good, you just need to remember that if the speed is consistent than you only need to do multiplication and if the speed changes then you use a bit more of a powerful way of finding the distance like if you approximate the distance traveled by breaking up the time into a few small intervals of time, then you want to multiply the time elapsed in each interval by one of the speeds in that interval and then you take the sum of the approximate distance traveled in each interval." Sugawara explained to Daichi and Daichi nodded.

after doing some mathematics for a while they moved on to writing. "the main reason you failed writing is because the short story you wrote was too short, i needed more detail, and i wanted to know the thought process for why your characters did everything and how they felt about stuff. so you are going to write a new short story, with my help. i love writing so i will probably bud into your creative process and suggest a few things, its just how i am, i'm quite nosy." Sugawara said with a smile. Daichi wasn't the happiest about having to write a completely new short story but the smile on Sugawara's face made it tolerable.

"Ok, is there any specific type of story it needs to be?" Daichi asked looking at Sugawara. 

Sugawara thought for a moment, a slight smirk forming on his face, it was small but it was still there and he didn't know if Daichi could tell if it was there or not. "a love story." Sugawara Said with his small simple smirk. Daichi tensed up, 'what. the. FUCK' Daichi thought in his head, Sugawara was smirking and he knew it, but why, god why?! 

"uh but Sugawara Sensei," Daichi swallowed a hard lump in his throat "I'm um not very experienced in love." Daichi said still slightly tensed up. "you don't have to be experienced in love in order to write a love story," Sugawara said then scooting up closer leaning a little over the desk with his face merely a few inches from Daichi's face, a safe yet uncomfortable and slightly erotic distance. "unless you want to be." Sugawara whispered with a voice full of rock hard eroticism, Sugawara's eyes were looking at Daichi's eyes that were looking right back at him, Sugawara's eyes were full of content, and Daichi's were full of consent. 

a knock on the closed classroom door tore their eyes apart as Sugawara stood up and walked to it and opened it.

Daichi heard talking yet didn't know what they were saying "oh shoot the meeting! i forgot! Ok let me just wrap up what this tutorial and ill be there in 5. i'm so sorry" he heard Sugawara say. Daichi had begun packing up his things since well he knew Sugawara had to leave, he heard the door shut and foot steps coming up to him yet he kept his eyes down at his back pack as he put away his papers.

"hm well sorry this tutorial session was short lived but your next one is Friday since you have volleyball tomorrow after school. maybe ill go watch you all practice." Sugawara said bringing back his simple little smirk at the last part, Daichi could feel the smirk radiate off of Sugawara and he tensed again before putting all his stuff up and standing to leave. "uh yeah, Ok." Daichi said.

"well i'll see you in class tomorrow Daichi." Sugawara said replacing his smirk with his innocent smile. "yeah, see you tomorrow." Daichi gave a nervous smile and walked out of the classroom leaving Sugawara to himself. Sugawara grabbed his stuff and left the classroom going to his meeting with the rest of the faculty and staff of the school.

the entire walk home Daichi kept thinking about Sugawara and how much he looked innocent, yet he definitely wasn't innocent. 

when Daichi had gotten home he had to go the bathroom because his pants were starting to well, become tight like his swim trunks.

~~~~

the rest of the night was kinda hectic for Daichi, all he could think about was Sugawara and what happened during his tutorial. during dinner he spaced out while his parents were asking how school was and they couldn't get his attention for a solid 7 minutes, they asked what wrong and Daichi just gave the excuse of being tired, even though he wasn't tired at all, he was wide awake. 

he laid in his bed wide awake, he really needed to get his mind off of all this but he didn't know how. it was 1:09 am and he was just there, laying in bed, unable to sleep with Sugawara on his mind. he honestly loved it, even though he shouldn't, but as said many times before, he did anyways.

~~~~

earlier while Sugawara was eating dinner he wondered, how far he'll get on Friday, hm oh how much farther. but of course he had to be careful, he doesn't want to get caught. maybe he should purpose a Sunday tutorial to Daichi's parents and hold it at his apartment, then there's no worries about being caught. 

so after he finished eating and put away his dishes he got out his phone and looked on his laptop at student records and found Daichi's mother phone number, he typed it into his phone pressing call. 

Daichi's mother said that the Sunday tutorial session sounded like a fantastic idea.

Sugawara agreed.

but now it was later in the night and Sugawara took a long drag of his cigarette, he didn't smoke often only sometimes. he looked at the time seeing it was 1:09 am, sleep doesn't come easy with the earlier events, but hes still glad he did what he did, because he could tell Daichi would be fine with it. hes noticed that Daichi has been checking him out from time to time, and he couldn't say that he wasn't checking out Daichi too.

He had be careful with what he was doing though.

Sugawara didn't just want Daichi as some fuck buddy, he actually found Daichi very nice and funny and Sugawara wanted more than just sex, maybe a relationship, but it'd have to be a secret. it'd surely be hard, but he'd do it anyways. Sugawara couldn't help how much he felt for his student, so he'd do anything for him. even risk his career i guess, but that's why they cant get caught so Sugawara doesn't end up as a sexual predator, in jail and loose his job.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these tutorials keep getting better and better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn't have this chapter out yesterday like i planned but I've been sick so that's why its a little shorter than the others and its out later. i'm still a little sick so bare with me lol.

Friday had finally come, then tomorrow would be the weekend. anyways it was Friday afternoon and Sugawara was at the front of the classroom doing a physics lesson, force, motion, blah whatever. the bell would be ringing any moment now and then it'd be time for Daichi's tutorial, and hell was Daichi nervous for it. a whole hour, alone with Sugawara, after the events of last tutorial. that's his reason for his nervousness, and it was a pretty damn good one. 

Daichi still didn't know how to feel about the events of last time, but he couldn't say he didn't like it that's for sure. this entire situation was a mess for the both of them, hell Sugawara could go to jail and probably loose his job, so why was he doing this? 

suddenly the bell rung making Daichi flinch, 'fuck' he thought as he saw all other students leave the classroom. then it was just him and Sugawara. Sugawara walked up to Daichi with a smile pulling the same chair from last time to Daichi's desk and sitting in it. Sugawara's smile had innocence written all over it but Daichi knew that it was a hoax, because Sugawara was far from innocent.

"alright Daichi, since last time we were interrupted before we could get anywhere with writing," 'you mean trying to seduce me' Daichi thought. "we are going to spend most of this tutorial on writing." Sugawara said looking at Daichi with the innocent smile. Daichi just nodded staring down at the desk remembering the situation that writing got them into last time. 

Sugawara's smile changed as he placed a hand on Daichi's back making him flinch. "are you Ok Daichi, why are you being so quiet?" Sugawara asked. 'bullshit you know why i'm being quiet.' Daichi thought and for a moment he was gonna say it but he didn't. "i'm just tired from volleyball practice this morning." Daichi lied, that was far from the reason of his quietness.

"oh yeah? i walked past the gym this morning and saw you all practicing through the open door, i'd have to say Daichi your team is very good, and you look very good while playing." Sugawara said the last part quietly as his hand moved and brushed Daichi's outer thigh, luckily it was only the outer thigh, anywhere else he would probably pop a boner in 2 seconds flat, or maybe he already had one.

Daichi shifted his eyes and there it was, rock hard already. 'fucking hell' Daichi thought then suddenly feeling Sugawara's hand again this time on his knee slowly trailing its way up Daichi's thigh. Daichi's eyes widened, good thing this was all under the desk so if anyone was to walk in they'd never see it unless they bent down to look under the desk.

"uh Sugawara Sensei," Daichi said, his voice was slightly shaky and his eyes were wide still looking down at the desk. "yes Daichi?" Sugawara said looking at him.

"can i go use the restroom?" Daichi said still looking at his desk not daring to make eye contact with the teacher who was rubbing his thigh. "hm i guess so." Sugawara said with a sigh squeezing Daichi's thigh a bit before taking his hand away making Daichi flinch.

Daichi was about to get up till he remembered that his pants were tighter than normal aka he has a raging boner. walking in the hall with a boner is something Daichi didn't want to do, even if the halls are empty. "is there a problem Daichi?" Sugawara asked even though he knew the answer and what the problem was. Daichi hesitantly shook his head yes, was he seriously going to tell his teacher that he had rock hard boner in which that teacher caused.

"would you like help with your problem?" Sugawara asked.

"yes" Daichi said simply in which in no time he felt Sugawara's hand back on his thigh rubbing it slowly once again. seconds later Sugawara's hand was down Daichi's pants stroking his length which Daichi responded to with a quiet noise.

soon Sugawara's hand was wrapped around Daichi's cock pumping it up and down slowly making Daichi groan. Daichi quickly put his hand over his mouth to quiet himself down. he looked up at Sugawara who was looking straight back at him, and boy did Sugawara love the sight. "oh Daichi those noises sound so beautiful, but you don't want to be too loud. we don't want to get caught do we" Sugawara said seductively. Daichi couldn't believe this was happening, his teacher was jerking him off and saying seductive and sexy things to him. hell Daichi couldn't control himself, he was shaking as soft noises left his mouth without himself knowing.

just as Sugawara had started to pump his hand faster he stopped, "oh Daichi its 5 o clock, your tutorial is over." Sugawara said taking his hand out of Daichi's pants making Daichi shudder at the loss of Sugawara's touch. 'it's was already 5? how? that didn't feel like an hour.' Daichi thought. "y-you're not going to finish?" Daichi said his voice shakier than before. "we can finish on Sunday." Sugawara whispered standing up. 

"Sunday?" Daichi asked confused. "your mother and i talked, you have another tutorial on Sunday at my apartment. anyways you best be leaving." Sugawara said. 'greatttt' Daichi thought. Daichi's boner was still standing but he just had to deal with it, so he stood up and got his bag mumbling a goodbye to his teacher then walking out the classroom. once out the classroom he ran through the hallways till he was out of the school just to make sure no one saw his awkward boner.

once Daichi got home he went straight to his bathroom not even bothering to go to his room to put his bag away, he had to finish what Sugawara started. the second tutorial and Sugawara again made him hard and made him finish his problem on his own.

~~~~

Sugawara couldn't get the sounds that Daichi had made out of his head, they were wonderful sounds that Sugawara wanted to hear more of. Sugawara was driving home, he simply couldn't wait for Sunday because he'd get to do whatever he wanted with his student.

then Sugawara saw the flashing lights of a police car behind him, he sighed and pulled over. after waiting a minute a officer was at his window, Sugawara rolled down his window, "yes officer?" Sugawara said looking out the window. "hello sorry but you were going over the speed limit, may i see your license please?" the officer said, Sugawara took his license out of his wallet handing it to the officer, the officer walked back to his vehicle then coming back a few moments later. 

"well your record is pretty clean, plus you were only going about 6 over the speed limit so ill let you off with a warning this time. also, Sugawara Koushi, you teach correct?" the officer asked looking down at Sugawara. "yes i do." Sugawara said. "then you must be the Sugawara that teaches my son, Daichi Sawamura, let me just say that me and my wife appreciate your willingness to stay after to tutor him." the officer said making Sugawara smile, "ah yes Daichi is a very good student, perhaps my favorite, even though us teachers say we don't choose favorites we actually do we just don't say it." Sugawara said with a soft smile and a chuckle.

"yeah Daichi is a good kid. anyways i ought to get going, you have a since day Sugawara." the officer said leaving Sugawara's window, there was so much that Daichi's father didn't know. 

so Sugawara was back on the road on his way home.

~~~~

"Suga, how is teaching going so far?" Ennoshita asked him as he set the bowls on the counter. Sugawara's friends, Ennoshita and Tanaka had decided to come visit him at his apartment for dinner, Suga was a nickname that his friends used just for the hell of it. "oh it's going quite well." Sugawara replied with a smile. "any hot coworkers?" Tanaka asked which is something that obviously Tanaka would ask. "uh not really." Sugawara said.

Ennoshita and Tanaka had gone to the same university as Sugawara and they all kinda just really bonded well, especially Ennoshita and Tanaka who are now dating. even though Tanaka had a crazy and wild personality, Ennoshita's calmer and more mature personality always helped Tanaka chill out.

"what do you mean 'not really'? i swear you're so picky with people." Tanaka said helping Ennoshita out with dinner. "i am not." Sugawara retorted, if only they knew that he found a student quite hot instead of a coworker, then they wouldn't call him picky, instead they'd call him a pervert, so he was actually fine with being called picky instead. "Tanaka hush up, Sugawara is just shy and he has to focus on work, he already has a student failing so he needs to get that student back to passing before he goes around hitting up his fellow coworkers." Ennoshita said. "see Enno is right! i need to focus on my student's grades." Sugawara said, well it was right that he had to focus on Daichi's grade but he wasn't only focused on Daichi's grade.

"gosh i need like 5 bottles of alcohol if i'm gonna deal with you both and my students." Sugawara said laying his head on the table as Ennoshita and Tanaka brought the food to the table. "shut up, now move your head so i can put your food down." Ennoshita said and so Sugawara picked is head up and Ennoshita put down his food in front of him.

"thanks for making dinner guys." Sugawara said and began to eat. "no problem Suga." both Ennoshita and Tanaka said as they dug into their food too and they all ate in silence the only noise was the sounds of their silverware against their bowls.

after dinner Ennoshita and Tanaka left leaving Sugawara alone in his apartment.

~~~~

"Daichi did your teacher tell you about the tutorial we set up on Sunday?" Daichi's mother asked. they were all in the living room, Daichi's father had to work a night shift on top of the shift he worked today, so it was just him and his mother. "yes mom he did." Daichi said. Daichi was on his phone scrolling through Instagram then switching to snapchat looking at peoples Snapchat stories. he was honestly quite bored and didn't know what else to really do. 

he wondered what would happen at his Sunday tutorial, just him and Sugawara in Sugawara's apartment, gosh he was actually excited.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (insert awkward laugh) sorry i havent updated for a bit, ive been busy and also ive been procrastinationg sooooo yeah oops plez forgive meh.

warm Saturday morning sunlight filtered its way through Daichi's bedroom window basically telling him to wake the fuck up. Daichi really needed better curtains, you know those curtains that block out sunlight and shit, yeah those. 

Daichi rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed, he grabbed his phone off of he bed side table and turned it on. the screen lit up showing that it was 11:47 pm, he looked at his notifications noticing an odd one that he never expected. 

"Sugawara Koushi added you on snapchat" Daichi said reading the notification out loud. "the hell is he thinking?" Daichi mumbled as he tapped on the notification, it opened up snapchat seeing that indeed, his teacher added him on snapchat. so Daichi added him back, which he felt weird about it but well he was already doing really bad things with this teacher so how could this be any worse.

so well since Daichi has Sugawara's snapchat he decided to put it to use, so he tapped Sugawara's name to chat, he didn't want to send a photo because well, he was only in boxers, he had crazy bed head, and well its just odd to snapchat your teacher a photo of you in bed, or to snapchat your teacher in general.

so he used that chat in snapchat instead. he typed away at his phone soon sending his chat message.

_Me: inst it illegal for students and teachers to follow each other on social media or something like that?_

a few minutes later he got a reply.

_Sugawara Koushi: well i'm not sure, if its illegal then why did you add me back?_

Daichi quickly typed a response and hit send.

_Me: well its not like we haven't already broken rules and laws, because i'm pretty sure what happened yesterday was definitely illegal._

_Sugawara Koushi: well you're already 18, the only problem is that you're a student and i'm a teacher._

Daichi thought for a minute, Sugawara was right.

_Me: hmm i guess you're right. anyways why did you add me?_

_Sugawara Koushi: not sure, just kinda found you in my suggested and decided why the hell not. also, your dads a cop?_

Daichi looked at the screen confused as to how Sugawara knew.

_Me: how did you know?_

_Sugawara Koushi: well i was accidentally speeding yesterday and we had a small chat. its funny, i'm fucking with the cops son._

_Me: wow so you're a speeder and pervert. also you haven't fucked me yet._

_Sugawara Koushi: you cant call me a pervert because you know you enjoy what we do, there for i am not a pervert. also i hardly speed, in fact since i hardly ever speed and my record is so clean your father just gave me a warning instead of a ticket. plus just wait for tomorrow on the whole not fucking you yet ordeal._

_Me: pft Ok Ok what ever._

Daichi set his phone down and got out of bed going to his closet. he grabbed a shirt and a pair of shorts putting them on then going back to his phone to look at that Sugawara just sent him a snapchat.

_Sugawara Koushi: i'm not that bad of a driver._

_Sugawara Koushi: helloooooooo??_

_Me: sorry i was getting dressed._

_Sugawara Koushi: hmm. i can imagine that._

_Me: ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT ME GETTING DRESSED?!_

_Sugawara Koushi: yes, what are you going to do about it._

  Daichi rolled his eyes.   _  
_

_Me: pervert._

_Sugawara Koushi: whatever, i'm not a pervert since you like it._

Daichi sighed, Sugawara was right, Daichi did like it. he set his phone down again and went to his bathroom to comb his hair to get rid of his bed head.

after doing so he went down stairs to greet his father who ought to be home by now, which he was. so Daichi said morning to his dad then headed into the kitchen making some cereal.

"Daichi, its practically noon, yet you just now got up?" Daichi's dad said from the living room. "well its not like i had anything to do this morning." Daichi said as he brought his bowl of cereal to the living room and sat on the couch. 

"well if you have nothing to do on Saturday mornings maybe i should start bringing you up to the station, then you'll have something to do. if you're gonna be an officer then you have to be able to wake up earlier." Daichi's dad said.

"yeah so, maybe i don't wanna be an officer." Daichi said stirring around his cereal in the bowl not wanting to make eye contact with his dad after what he just said. "and why do you say that, you used to be fine with being an officer, what suddenly made you oppose to it?" Daichi's dad said turning his attention from the TV to his son. "i don't now, there's just so many jobs to choose from that maybe i wanna be something other than an officer." Daichi said knowing his dad wasn't liking this current conversation, and so he got up and went to the kitchen. 

"damn it Daichi, I've talked to so many people to make sure you might possibly have a spot in going into one of the better police academies, i know this sounds like some cliche scene in a drama show but this is no time for sudden changes." Daichi's dad said from the living room. he was right, this did sound like a scene from a drama show, where the parents have the kids future all planned out yet the kid refuses. its kinda typical if you think about it.

Daichi just went up to his room, maybe he should just be an officer to make his dad happy. 

~~~~

and so in no time it was finally Sunday and Daichi was in his moms car as she drove him to Sugawara's apartment for his tutorial. the radio was softly playing in the background as they were getting closer and closer to Sugawara's apartment, which actually wasn't that far away, Daichi could easily walk there if he wanted.

soon Daichi and his mom were standing at Sugawara's front door to his apartment. they knocked and a few moments later Sugawara answered the door. "ah hello." Sugawara said looking at Daichi and his mom. "hello Sugawara, ill be back to pick him up in an hour or so. thank you so much for doing this." Daichi's mom said with a smile up at Sugawara. "oh miss its no problem, my students grades mean the most to me and so i will do anything to help them pass." Sugawara said to Daichi's mother smiling his innocent smile. "well Daichi come on in." Sugawara said to Daichi opening the door wider to make room for Daichi to enter.

so with that Daichi said bye to his mom and stepped into his teachers apartment, and right as the door closed, he was against the wall in no time.

"eager." Daichi said as he felt Sugawara pin him to the wall.

"yeah well you seem to like it, because i don't see you protesting against it." Sugawara said as he started to feel all over Daichi's body. "my innocent, yet not really innocent, teacher is taking my virginity. what a tale to tell." Daichi said with a chuckle.

"its a tale a that you cant tell. plus, you're a virgin still? wow kinda didn't expect that." Sugawara said then kissing Daichi on the lips, and to be honest it felt a little weird for the both of them, yet it was a good weird. 

then Sugawara started to move his kisses down Daichi's neck slightly starting Daichi. "what are you doing? i top." Daichi said looking at his teacher. "um no, i'm older. i top." Sugawara said looking at Daichi with an 'are you serious' face. "topping inst about age its about power." Daichi retorted. 

"god damn it ill raise your grade by 5 points if you just shut up." Sugawara said

"deal" Daichi said letting Sugawara continue. 

Sugawara kissed all over Daichi's neck leaving making hickies for when he gets to Daichi's chest so that he could still mark Daichi without anyone seeing the marks. so soon Daichi's shirt was discarded and he was left bare chested to Sugawara's disposal.

Sugawara sucked and bit all over Daichi's chest leaving marks and also making Daichi mumble. Daichi liked what was currently happening, his teacher doesn't really look like a power kinda person but man during sex Sugawara seems to strive for power.

Daichi's hands were firmly on Sugawara's back as Sugawara's hands were all over his body. all Daichi could think of was the hands that were roaming his body, the same hands that point and teach him everyday in a classroom. 

they were a mess of hands, dirty kisses, and erotic noises up against the wall. Daichi nudged Sugawara a bit and looked over at the couch directing for Sugawara to take this to the couch, and he did with Daichi following him. Daichi was pushed, not too hard but not too soft, on to the couch by Sugawara. Daichi's eyes were on Sugawara, watching him every moment he could soon noticing that the young teacher was now on top of him hovering a few inches above his own body.

soon Sugawara was back to attacking the student's neck and chest with kisses and bites going down to his stomach, reaching his waistband of his jeans looping a finger under them and tugging on them till they were off, and since Sugawara was still fully clothed and Daichi had only boxers on Sugawara Decided to be fair and strip himself of his own shirt and throwing it to the floor.

all as Sugawara did all those things Daichi was a hot flustered mess underneath him, damn his teacher really is fucking him up, literally. Daichi made sounds tht he had certainly never made before, probably because he's such a virgin. hes never been touched like this by anyone ever before, certaintly not a man,and definately not by his teacher, but he was enjoying, a lot. 

Daichi sat up and his lips were met to Sugawara's again and as they kissed Daichi's hands found their way to Sugawara's pants and unzipped them. but then Daichi's hands stopped. he found himself starring at the small amount of space between him and sugawara, his face was blank. 

his brain had finally caught up with the situtation.

"we shouldnt be doing this." Daichi said still looking at the little space between the bodies of him and his teacer. "you could get arrested." 

Sugawara sat back  against the arm of the couch and sighed, "do you think i dont know that?" Sugawara said in a tone that wasnt like his normal tone, it was like a sting but it wasnt too harsh, it was more of a frsutrated tone.

"then why are you doing this?" Daichi asked looking up at Sugawara.

"i dont know, you caught my attention Daichi, unlike all the other students i see you in a diffrent way. " Sugawara breathed out as he tilted his head to the ceiling.

"if we continue this, youll get in troub-" 

"not if we dont get caught." Sugawara said interupting Daichi looking at him. "thats a big risk, i dont know if we could pull it off." Daichi said looking to the side then feeling Sugawara grab his hands and hold them. 

"we can try our best...please Daichi." Sugawara said with a smile. "i guess id kinda risk it for you." Sugawara said looking at Daichi in the eyes. Daichi had noticed for the first time today that Sugawara had truely amazing eyes that showed love, trust, and desperation. 

"fine." 


End file.
